Heating Pads
by theallpowerfullme
Summary: SasuNaru. After training Sasuke tries to give Naruto a heating pad, but the blond declines. Sasuke just gave it back and Naruto fell asleep, and what's with the weird dreams?


HELO! Another boredom fic! Dont you feeel strangely lucky? Well, Ive also been thinking of this for the past few days too...so I guess it one of those 'kinda like a boredom fic's.

Disclamior: I own Naruto as much as I'm the dictator of the USA.

* * *

It had been a long day of training and Naruto's muscles hurt. He and Sasuke haven't trained together in a while and well...he got a bit rusty. He hadn't had a decent mission in a while either. That helped alot. 

"Come on dobe, we'll go to my house." Sasuke walked ahead of Naruto and stopped when he noticed Naruto was lagging behind. "Wow, I never think to see you so stiff."

"Shut up, bastard." Naruto caught up to Sasuke and they walked in silence to Sasuke's house. They got there and walked inside. Naruto sat down on the couch and stiffened as something warm was placed behind his back.

"W-what's that?"

"It's called a heating pad."

"Here," he gave it back, "I don't like them, I fall asleep with these things and have wierd dreams." Naruto shuddered, for unknown reasons. Sasuke looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Then don't fall asleep." Sasuke put the heating pad behind Naruto's back and went into the kitchen. He heard thunder outside and started to make some tea. Then he heard this atrocious noise...wait, that was Naruto snoring!

Sasuke looked over to the couch where Naruto had his eyes closed in peaceful sleep. Sasuke rolled his eyes and noticed it started raining . Boy did the weather ever change around this time of year. First its sunny and then its...well you get the point.

Sasuke picked up the heating pad and then carried Naruto bridal style to his(Sasuke's) room and laid him down on the bed with the heating pad.

He walked down stairs and drank tea and read a book before he heard something. Something very arousing. A slight moan could be heard from upstairs.

Curiousty getting to him he followed the sound to his room where Naruto slept. He slowly creaked the door open. Another moan came from the blond. Panting was fastening every minute.

Sasuke walked over to the boy in the bed and looked at the all-showing position he was in. His arms were above his head as if a hand held them there, and his head was leaning toward one side, allowing tan skin to be shown, but not enough to cover the red face. His sweat covered skin was stuck to his clothes.

Sasuke looked down the squirming body to the obvious tent in orange pants. He remembered what Naruto said about the heating pad earlier._ "...and I have wierd dreams." _He looked at Naruto's pleasure filled face. Now if he only knew who-

"AH! SASUKE, HARDER, FASTER!" Naruto screamed and thrusted his hips upward.

Sasuke steped back in surprise. He smirked and woke the poor boy up before his climax.

Naruto looked into dark, smirking eyes. "S-sasuke?" Naruto stuttered.

Sasuke leaned down into Naruto's ears and whispered words of advice, "if you wanted me to give you a blow job you could've asked." Naruto's face visibly darkened. Sasuke looked into Naruto's still lust-filled eyes before leaning forward and connecting lips with Naruto.

He nibbled on the smaller boy's lower lip and was given permission to enter. He twisted his tongue around Naruto's and started to suck on it. Remembering Naruto's problem he let go of the kiss and looked into Naruto's eyes once more.

"What are we going to do about your problem?" Sasuke whispered and had his hands travel down into a pair of boxers.

"You..happen to be growing...one too..." Naruto said with what little breathe he had gained. Sasuke's head lowered onto Naruto's neck and smirked. Naruto felt Sasuke's hand lift up his shirt, then start to play with a nipple.

Sasuke looked at Naruto holding in a moan as he started to suck on the pink nobb. His eye narrowed and he nipped on the nobb, causing Naruto to flinch. He let go to the purple nipple and went to Naruto's neck and started sucking and biting. Naruto finally aloud a moan to be released.

Happy, Sasuke went to Naruto's pants and pulled them down showing an erection. He was going to dip his head in and swallow th shaft in his mouth, but was stopped by a tugg on his shirt. He looked up to Naruto doing the offensing actions and pulled off his shirt and threw in on the ground somewhere before resuming.

"AHH! Sasuke! Harder!" Naruto moan and whimpered from once again being stopped from his climax.

Sasuke took off his pant and went over to a drawer and pulled out a new tube.

"Sasuke Why'd ya stop?"

"Sasuke went to his ear and whispered, "Because I love you and want to hurt you least as possible."

Naruto's face got redder again. Sasuke put Naruto's legs one his shoulders. He put some of the tube contents on his erection and fingers. He positioned his fingers at Naruto's anus. "Relax" he cooed before entering one of them.

A small whimper was heard as Sasuke put another finger in.

"Sasuke- stop that hurts!"

"Shhh..." He looked around with his fingers untill..

"Sasuke!" Sasuke removed his fingers and replaced them with his hard cock. He entered slowly allowing Naruto to get used to the feel. Naruto whimpered again at first. Sasuke slowly started to move in and out before going a little faster.

What he he wouldn't have done to just thrust into Naruto without control. The tanned boy was so tight and hot. Sasuke rolled his eyes in pleasure and focused on looking for Naruto's spot.

"Sasuke!" Yes. He found it. He hit the spot multiple times before Naruto finally came. Sasuke thrusted a few more time before coming himself. Some of his sperm spilling out of Naruto's hole as he took his softened organ out.

"Are you sure you don't like heating pads?" Sasuke laid beside Naruto and asked.

"No -yawn- I think I like them now." He snuggled into Sasuke's warmth. Sasuke looked at the mess and guessed it was going to have to wait until morning.

* * *

I guess it was kinda short but...we'll live. Reveiw! 


End file.
